ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldroy
How Baldroy joined the Tourney Baldroy (also spelled as Bardroy), usually referred to as Baldo or Bard, is the household cook of American descent. He rarely produces anything edible as he uses weaponry such as flamethrowers to cook, believing that cooking is an art requiring explosions. Sebastian believes anything he creates is made up of charcoal and carcinogens. Baldroy pursues cooking to learn how to slow down, as he states cooking takes patience to master, which was something he was not used to during his years in the military. When he was a soldier, his entire platoon was wiped out, leaving him as the only survivor. Sebastian discovered Baldroy on the battlefield after his comrades had fallen and offered him employment. While terrible at cooking, he is shown to be capable of taking advantage of his surroundings, such as using fine flour to create an explosion. Due to his experience as a soldier, he takes command over the servants when Ciel and Sebastian are away from the manor. Like Finnian and Mey-Rin, he provides much of the comic relief in the series. One night, Baldroy is asked to cook dinner for new arrivals from Germany. Among them is a giant named Hugo who bullied his cooking. How to unlock *Clear Man the Meat Level 2 with Sebastian (Black Butler). *Defeat 65 Fighting Alloys in Endless Brawl with Finnian. *Play 2910 matches For all three methods, you must fight Baldroy at the Noah's Ark Circus. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 200 Smash Coins at the Smash Store. After defeating Baldroy, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Phantomhive cook, Baldroy!" He will be seen right of Chirrut, left of Lt. Hondo, below Camilla (Fire Emblem) and above Antonio Guster. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Smokes a cigarette. After the announcer calls his name Baldroy takes out his flamethrower and shoots flames as the camera zooms then says "Alright, then this is our chance!" Special Moves Burned Meat (Neutral) Baldroy throws some burned meat at the opponent to scald him/her. Cooking Flamethrower (Side) Baldroy takes out his flamethrower and shoots flames at the opponent. B can be held to lengthen the flames but will weaken overtime requiring a recharge. Omelette Flip (Up) Baldroy jumps into the air flipping some omelette while also whacking his opponent. Defective Veggie (Down) Baldroy offers a corn to the opponent. Unknown to the opponent a bomb is placed within. If the opponent takes it, they will look at it curiously but then the bomb goes off, blowing the opponent back. Gattling Dinner (Hyper Smash) Baldroy takes out a gattling gun and says "Voila!" and begins firing on his opponents with rapid bullets. After 15 bullets, he kicks the gun at the opponent. Powder Explosion (Final Smash) Baldroy kicks large quantities of cooking powder into the field. He then takes a cigarette and flicks it at the powder, causing a terrific explosion that damages opponents and sets the stage on fire for 40 seconds. Victory Animations #Baldroy blows cigarette smoke and shoots the cigarette then says "His energy and stamina levels are way below in all persons." #Baldroy burns some bread with his flamethrower and says "Ding! Dinner's served!" #Baldroy thrusts his flamethrower holds out a platter of cake then says "Fresh outta the oven, I'd say." On-Screen Appearance Baldroy walks through some bar doors and says "There was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner and it was gonna take a long time." Trivia *Baldroy's rival is a former Mad Gear member and pro wrestler managed by Poison, Hugo. His second rival is a former Stormtrooper who joined the Resistance Finn. *Baldroy shares his English voice actor with Rashid, Terryman, Brook, Ryuma, Bora, SteCase King, Toriko, Seawax, Kim Jae Hoon and Rajendra. *Baldroy shares his Japanese voice actor with Pantherlily, Chris Redfield, Muneshige Tachibana, Geki, Bork Cry (in Gundam Pixie), Arthur, Dimitri Petrenko, Carl "CJ" Johnson, Hugues Courand (in 7th Gundam) and Galgo. *Baldroy shares his French voice actor with Heidern, Magaki, Hwa Jai, Igos du Ikana, Silber, Ky Kiske, Koro-sensei, Ayaot Amagiri and Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. *Baldroy shares his German voice actor with Big Blin and Mozgus. *Baldroy shares his Arabic voice actor with Heidern, Rock Howard, Tuxedo Mask, Erwin, Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Jet, T. Hawk, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Cloud Strife, Souichiro Nagi, Kraid, Brolder, Braviary, Manabu Itagaki, Neptuneman, Pannacotta Fugo, Guido Mista, Benetnasch Eta Mime, Shino Aburame, Vaati, Nagamasa Azai, Bang Shishigami, Teppei, Heero Yuy (in all his Mobile Suits), Sima Shi, Lion Rafale, Yang Lee, Henry Cooldown, Fa Zheng, Nelson, Shani Andras (in the Forbidden Gundam), Yuuichiro Hyakuya and Gohan. *Baldroy shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Shizuo Heiwajima, Paulie Pretztail, the second Red Big Bandit of the Hand-It-Overs, Goomba, Dante Garza, Alex and Jaswant. Category:Black Butler characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters